The growth of Ethernet as a transport medium for voice and data in a wide variety of technologies, such as Metro Ethernet Networks, is increasing the demand for the bandwidth it offers. While the use of the wireless technology in such networks is also growing because of its simplicity in installation and cost, the limited bandwidth capacity of wireless communication links is adversely affecting wide scale deployment of such technology in core networks.
In order to increase bandwidth, multiple wireless links are integrated with Ethernet switches implementing traditional load sharing or balancing techniques such as Link Aggregation control Protocol, PVSTP (Per Virtual Local Area Network (VLAN) Spanning Tree Protocol), and MSTP (Multiple STP). However, bandwidth sharing between the wireless links according to such techniques is dependent on the profile of traffic streams.